1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a caster, which is installed on a bottom surface of an object, such as a projection television, to easily move the object, and particularly, to a caster used with an object and having an adjustable height with respect to the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electric devices have been becoming larger and larger, since desires of consumers are changing and technology is developing. A television, in particular, is an effective medium for satisfying consumers' desire for information and directly relates to daily lives of the consumers.
Therefore, televisions of larger sizes are continually being put on the market to respond to the desires of consumers. Since a large television, especially, a projection television, has large dimensions and is heavy, it is difficult to move the television.
Therefore, in order to move the heavy projection television having large dimensions, a caster is installed on a lower portion of the projection television.
FIG. 1 is a front view of a projection television 10, to which a conventional caster 20 is applied, and FIG. 2 is a partial perspective view of the caster in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional caster 20 includes a flange portion 22 installed to be coupled to a bottom surface 11 of the projection television 10 using a plurality of screws 21, and a wheel portion 24 rotatably installed on the flange portion 22 to support a moving wheel 23, which is installed on a lower portion of the flange portion 22.
Therefore, when a user pushes the projection television 10 in a desired direction, the wheel portion 24 rotates with respect to the flange portion 22 installed on the bottom surface 11 of the projection television 10 so as to face the pushing direction, and the moving wheel 23 rolls while rotating. Therefore, the projection television 10 can be moved easily in the desired direction with a small amount of force.
However, since a height of the conventional caster 20 cannot be controlled, the projection television 10 is apart from the ground by a height of the flange portion 22 even when the projection television 10 is stopped on a position or moved to another position. Therefore, the conventional caster defiles the appearance of the projection television 10.